


Cover for "The Dawn Don't Rescue Me No More"

by Makoyi



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Fanwork of Fanwork, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makoyi/pseuds/Makoyi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art for "The Dawn Don't Rescue Me No More" by Epigone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Dawn Don't Rescue Me No More"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Epigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epigone/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dawn Don't Rescue Me No More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130489) by [Epigone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epigone/pseuds/Epigone). 



[](http://tinypic.com?ref=33clqoi)


End file.
